spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love SpongeBot: Featuring Travis and Kelpy
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} I Love SpongeBot: Featuring Travis and Kelpy is the third episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot and obsessively love . Meanwhile, , , and discuss whether Travis is a sexual predator or not. Cast * * * as Vanessa * * * as Kelpy * as Calaz * as Phillydan * * * * * * as travis x vanessa Transcript This episode is dedicated to and in loving memory of all those who were globalled due to the racial slur incident. May they rest in peace. Calaz: Remember when SpongeBot was this ESB-influenced, ZeoSpark sounding, overly sensitive, serious looking, bitch ass ni-- SBCA: you do realize several people were globalled because of a joke in the discord crib comments Calaz:' '''yeah but Vanessa:but what I think he's trying to say is that he thinks spongebot has changed SBCA: tbh he did pull off a 180 by the middle of 2017 Calaz: lol he did SBCA: i remember the old spongebot SBCA: in fact, i miss the old spongebot Vanessa: straight from the go spongebot SBCA: chop up the soul spongebot Vanessa: set on his goals spongebot SBCA: i hate the new spongebot Vanessa: the bad mood spongebot SBCA: the always rude spongebot Vanessa:' spaz in the news spongebot SBCA: i miss the sweet spongebot Vanessa: chop on the beats spongebot Calaz: yeah him and cicicity were arguing earlier because spongebot blocked me because I asked him as a joke and when I went to discord to ask him he started saying I violated the coppa for being underage even though I'm actually aloud to be on the wiki now and so cicicity started defending me SBCA: fuck you Calaz: I agree Vanessa: (we had our first musical number on the show) Vanessa: (and you ruined it) Calaz: I agree SpongeBot: Hi did someone call me SBCA: does spongebot get the references tho @vanessa Vanessa: no SpongeBot: SpongeBot dont get it Vanessa: because the day spongebot admits his love for Kanye is the day pigs fly SpongeBot: but pigs can fly in minecraft RTheNoob has joined the server. RTheNoob: hi guys i just wanted to advertise my new spongebob x minecraft spin-off, it's releasing real soon and i'd like you guys to sign up for it Udontknowmyname11a: hi mom ''(sbca while writing the episode): okay you damn fools got your cameo in the series, you happy now?' SpongeBot: your show will be irrelevant even before you create a sign up blog for it RTheNoob: yeah, I know, i'm just here to be in the show SBCA: At least he's self-aware about it SeemsGood: i want to be in discord crib btw travis x vanessa Vanessa: >travis x vanessa Vanessa: you dont even know me HOW Jasbre: yer a bustaurdo SeemsGood: i got that nickname from pluto's quote in the first discord crib episode SeemsGood: oh shit did i break the fourth wall? Vanessa: Stop forcing the meme SeemsGood: wat meme travis x vanessa? Vanessa: its pretty obvious with the 4th wall comment that you're trying to be in a discord crib episode SeemsGood: lol i do damn Jasbre: fool Vanessa: loof SpongeBot: blasted buffoon Pluto: I predict the "EAGLES WIN SUPERBOWL" !.Which means the falcons lose.:(which means im sad.but that Does not matter now,You scrubs!! Kelpy: Hey I found this underaged boy using his big boy words Calaz: fuck the eagles i would have won the fantasy league if they didn't win Phillydan: what did you fucking say Phillydan: fandom should global you just for saying that Kelpy: Philly's the type of white boy to act black Phillydan: Kelpy's the type of Asian to act black SBCA: philly you fucking cunt SBCA: you misspelled sbca Kelpy: Philly, you're as black as a man who supports Trump Phillydan: well, I do support Trump Phillydan: and you should too Travis: moderate conservatives is an oxymoron Vanessa: listening to the 1997 year-end hot 100 Travis: no one cares Vanessa: ok Travis: whatever, as they say in spanish, bernie habría ganado Kelpy: copied off of google translate Travis: WHAT Travis: no it was not Phillydan: yes it was Travis: no it wasn't, i take spanish class okay Travis: i know how to speak spanish Phillydan: because you spent 8 hours putting random words into google translate Kelpy: plus the only language other than English that you know is the one Bill Cosby speaks Travis: are you implying that i am a sexual predator Kelpy: yes Travis: well clearly you don't have much of a problem with sexual predators Kelpy: towards Bernie and Jeremy and the preschoolers in your town and what makes you think that Phillydan: how about me Travis: the fact that you wanted one to be our president Phillydan: eh Kelpy thinks I’m a sexual predator Kelpy: i do Vanessa: i agree SBCA: i'm inactive Travis: well philly you probably are #RoyMoore2024 Phillydan: because I have sexual fantasies towards my girlfriend Travis: ew, tho i know vanessa has sexual fantasies toward me Phillydan: you sniffed her tits, even tho you’re gay Travis: i'm not gay Kelpy: you had a three way with Bernie and Jeremy Travis: yes and it was amazing Kelpy: i'll quote you on that Travis: you know they say, "if you have sexual fantasies toward a woman, that's a sign that you're gay" Kelpy: wait what Phillydan: who has ever said that Travis: i do Kelpy: well you’re a gay socialist so your opinion doesn’t count Vanessa: is travis gay? Travis: no Travis: and i'm not a socialist either Vanessa: so are you bi? Travis: yes The Imperial Ghost: hi everyone. The Imperial Ghost: FOCKZ KEDZ. Travis: didnt you have sexual fantasies for me as well The Imperial Ghost: twenty-sixteen was a weird time. The Imperial Ghost: anyway, ni--- FANDOM: this series is officially globalled Category:Episodes Category:SPG Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Discord Crib Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Luis TV Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Nights Category:PG-13 Category:2018 Transcripts